


重伤

by LocatedinMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Catheters, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocatedinMars/pseuds/LocatedinMars
Summary: 山治受了重伤。





	重伤

**Author's Note:**

> 其实并不重。导尿管和手冲。
> 
> 搞得不社保。

山治受了重伤。

 

任谁来评价他受重伤这个事都只能说一句是他大意。敌船一发大炮，他跳上去踢开，免得那炮弹落到娜美和乌索普之间；结果后面跟着一个人，还是个美女，而且一•丝•不•挂，飞在炮火尾巴拖着的那些漆黑烟雾间，歪头朝他一笑，山治立刻就找不着北了，能避开的也没避开，眼睁睁瞧那刀扎进自己身体。他腹上一凉，轻飘飘的不怎么痛，心里还觉得这是lady给他的爱的一吻。谁料那把刀可是涂了剧毒的毒刃，擦破一点口子都能要人命，草帽小子海贼团的厨师当场就一头栽进了海里。第一个发现厨子坠海的索隆瞪着眼睛朝那女人一挥刀，刀风削下几绺发丝。女人也怵他，毫不恋战转身就跑，直直飞过两艘船之间的距离回到那边的甲板上。剑士咂嘴，当即一翻栏杆跳下去捞半天没浮上来的山治，丝丝缕缕的血长开了，随着海浪一摇一晃，拖出一条长长的暗沉的线。索隆潜下去抱着山治再往上游，只觉得这傻厨子一点力气没有，软绵绵的像在飘。捞上来一看确实不好，脸色惨白，口鼻流血，嘴唇乌紫，再放一会怕是就直接化在海里了。

 

敌船似乎是听闻得了手，船员回撤，脚底抹油，扬起帆就溜了。乔巴一见索隆怀里的山治登时吓得一蹦三尺高，连大叫医生的功夫都没有，赶紧接过山治就往医务室里冲。索隆脸色吓人，跟路飞说：“去追他们，他们肯定有解毒剂。”船长也神情严肃，两艘船便开始了追逐战。追着跑了十几分钟，航海士忽然觉得哪里不对，就看见海上凭空出现一个巨大的漩涡，奔涌海水发出震耳欲聋的巨大水声，敌船鱼一样钻进漩涡里不见了。乌索普觉得这真是邪了门，路飞嚷着要追到漩涡里去，索隆眼尖瞧见那个裸体女人朝他挥手，娜美说这不能追了，乔巴还在做手术呢。于是桑尼号无功而返，一摆尾逃开轰鸣的海流，回到风平浪静的安全区去。待到平静下来，所有人都自发聚在手术室门口等着，等到乔巴总算开了门，小蹄子一迈，擦了擦头：“情况稳定，等山治醒过来就好了。”

 

其他人都散了，索隆是唯一一个进去守着的。乔巴一边让他洗手消毒一边感叹幸好幸好，是不算少见的生物毒，船上有备血清。但毕竟是猛毒，刀还插到肾了，怕是要在床上躺个几天。索隆心里憋着一团火，靠在墙边抱着手臂生气，看乔巴忙来忙去。厨子躺在床上，给船医扒了个精光，上身盖着一块蓝布，金头发柔软地垂着，嘴唇颜色不那么吓人了，但脸色还是白得像鬼。乔巴将山治摆成双腿大开的姿势，拆开一包不知道拿来做什么的软管放在一旁，戴上了手套，取酒精纱布来直直探向厨子的下体，捻着阴茎去擦顶端那道口子，又把整片区域擦了个遍。索隆有些惊奇地看着医生操作，看驯鹿拿起那根软管用小袋套到顶端滑动几次，然后拔出来、捧着阴茎，对着厨子的铃口插了进去。山治明明还晕着，却浑身一震，晃了晃头，发出意味不明的嘟哝。医生慢慢向前推那根管子，厨子很不安一样皱起眉毛。索隆就忿忿想着活该，一口气哽在喉头，只觉得憋屈。管子推到底，黄色的尿液顺着软管流出来，乔巴捏住末端用注射器往里面打水，再把口子接到透明空袋子里。看起来像是处理完了，医生摘掉手套，将山治的腿放平，帮他把裤子穿回去，蓝布一掀盖住厨子白得亮眼的身体，收拾医疗器具，还不忘叮嘱索隆：“不要去动山治哦。”剑士点头，乔巴便拿着工具又出去了，给剩下的船员做检查，把时间留给他和厨子。

 

索隆走上前，坐在旁边的椅子上，低头看山治那张蠢脸。厨子的刘海散开了，露出平时总遮着的另一边眼睛，两只眼睛都闭着，眉毛还皱起，像是有哪里在痛。索隆感到心里那点不满流动起来，四处游走，最后从口里叹出去了。山治要这样对女性，那是他的原则，索隆这个人对此没什么干涉的余地，这一点他是清楚的。但他还是气，气厨子大意，气他不小心，气他不拿自己的命当回事。这气也气得不真切，隐隐约约的，让人烦躁。剑士没办法，转头去拿消毒液又喷了自己满手，确定指甲缝都干净了才回来摸山治的脑袋，拇指扫他的额头，一下一下像哄小孩。另一只手去摸山治垂在旁边的手臂，攀下去找到手掌握紧了，入手还是暖的，让他松了一口气。山治眉毛渐渐松开了，朝他偏过头，咂了咂嘴。索隆帮他把刘海拨回去，拢住他的手，就在这坐住了等他醒来。

 

山治是当天晚上醒的。一醒来就哆嗦，觉得下边难受，看到大号绿藻坐在旁边睡着了，一只手还盖在他的手上，捂得汗津津的。他抽出手去掀毯子，掀完拉开裤子一瞧下身那个东西，顿时呲牙咧嘴，忍着抽痛的伤口伸手就要去拔。伸到一半被握住了，转头就见索隆捏着他的手，一脸面无表情：“别动，那是乔巴弄的，有用。”

 

山治脸都绿了，觉得哪哪都又酸又痛不得劲，只想赶紧去求乔巴把这玩意弄掉。但他瞅着索隆，敏锐地察觉到恋人心情不佳，再一联想到今日的事情，无端生出几分愧疚，慢慢躺回去，手一转搭上了剑士的手腕，讨好地滑了两下。索隆凉凉地俯视他，石刻一般的脸朝向他，眼神像刀子，不轻不重地刺下来。山治捻了捻手指，烟瘾上来了，想借尼古丁逃过这股无言的谴责。然而索隆显然不会给他烟，扒得光溜溜的身上也摸不出烟盒。他最后还是张嘴说：“好嘛，是我太大意了。我的错。”而剑士只是用鼻子哼了一声，起身走了。山治瘫在床上，感到腹部的疼痛迟缓地追上来，连带着零星的一点后怕。我该小心一点的。他想。

 

索隆很快带着乔巴回来了。小船医见到他醒来十分高兴，问过一些身体感觉如何的常规问题后又去检查插在他尿道里的那根管道。山治动了动手，舔两遍嘴唇，开口问道：“什么时候能拿下来啊？”乔巴给他换一个新的透明密封袋，软软地回道：“等到明天检查完尿液就可以取出导尿管了。”说完驯鹿又盯着他，“因为你的肾脏受伤了，要检查一下泌尿系统有没有出问题。会很难受吗？比如感觉很痛之类的？”山治被乔巴那双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着还能怎么办呢，只好实话实说：“有些奇怪，但不会非常难受。”得到一个我明白了的点头，“稍微忍一忍哦，很快就好了。不要自己去摸管子啊，会引起感染的。”

 

于是他就忍着。毒素的影响还残留在他的身体里，让他不太使得上劲，不能自如地活动。得知船员有两顿饭都由娜美烹饪的厨师十分羞愧，并打定主意明早一定要起来给各位做早饭。几人轮番来探班，给他带容易消化的食物。索隆杵在医务室和他拌了一个小时的嘴，因为不能殴打他而愤然离去，留他一个人在床上。最终无事可做的厨师在静谧中提前睡着了。

 

他再醒来时外面还是黑的。山治握几下拳头，觉得力气差不多回来了，下身的异物感变得没那么严重，便想起身下床。刚一坐起来就感到腹部一痛，厨子喘口气，忽然发现身边有人。他就着那点稀薄的月光一看，还是靠墙睡着了的绿藻。索隆不知什么时候回来了，石像一样守在他床边，发出浅浅的呼吸声。山治心里软和得不行，想伸手去碰，还没摸到手绿藻就醒了。剑士睡得有点懵逼，抬头呆呆地看他，见他坐在床边，眉毛一皱：“你能起来了？”声音很低，融进医务室静悄悄的黑暗里。山治点头，索隆便起身，两步跨到他身旁去扯他的裤子。“干嘛，干嘛？你想要？”厨子扬起声音，但还是由着他扯掉裤子，双手停在他的肩膀上，不用力，软绵绵地放在那。剑士低头去看被塞住口的阴茎和下面挂着的袋子，嗤笑一声：“你以为我是你这个色厨子吗？躺下，我帮你把这东西摘掉。”

 

山治有一会没说出话来。“难道不该等乔巴看过吗？”他躺下问。剑士再次去拿消毒液喷手，喷完取了橡胶手套戴上，才过来伸手碰他的阴茎。“乔巴已经看过了，他说你想什么时候拔都可以。”一边摘掉了软管分叉处末端的塞子，让淅淅沥沥流出的水落到拿来的盆里。

 

山治震惊于索隆的操作，“你怎么知道这东西怎么弄？”

 

索隆没回答，而是抬头朝他露出一个狞笑。山治忽然觉得下体一凉。

 

剑士的体温透过那层薄薄的橡胶渗过来，妥帖地围住他的老二。索隆试探地往外抽软管，山治差点叫出声：像一条蛇要从他的膀胱往外爬。软管顺从地慢慢滑出去，擦过脆弱的尿道壁，让他觉得又痛又痒，还有些像失禁。厨子忍着这感觉，摇了摇膝盖，却忽然被索隆一巴掌拍到大腿上，发出沉闷的一声啪：“别动。”山治脸就有些红了，异物缓慢褪去，仿佛有点射精的意味。他终于没忍住哼出了声，脑袋在枕头里蹭来蹭去，抬手遮住眼睛。索隆抬头看他，满脸写着果然如此：“这样你有感觉吗？”山治不回话，被他激得劈手要去夺塞在阴茎里的软物，但剑士捻着软管一转，他登时就软了腰，摔回床垫里，张着嘴惊喘。像软针在他的性器里捣弄，旋转的橡胶要把他的魂都吸走了。“喂……别玩了。”他一手虚虚盖在作痛的伤口上，还没从那强烈的刺激中回过神，说话尾调也藏着湿意。索隆不理他，一副胜券在握的神情，居高临下地端着他下身二两肉，慢条斯理磨磨蹭蹭向外抽。山治开始诚心实意地反思自己是不是真的有点变态了。导管端口从膀胱退到尿道，先过一道痒，再留下火辣辣的灼烧感。他却从那些痒和痛里咂摸出痛快来，老二抽了抽，竟然勃起了。呻吟从他的喉咙里逃出去，蓄起的力量也没了，留下的只有一汪水，躺在床上晃荡，发出细弱的叫喊。索隆去看他，窗外微弱的天光照到山治脸上，眼尾一片艳丽的红。厨子喘得厉害，胸腹起伏着，顶着那条缝合的刀口上上下下，汗珠从上面滚落。剑士喉咙跟着滚过一遭，手上一发力，一口气将管子完全抽了出来。山治猛地一跳，嗓子里骤然拔出一声惊叫，尾音湿答答的滴水。索隆把管子扔到旁边垃圾桶，回来一看厨子的阴茎挺得老高，腺液汩汩往下淌，铃口撑开一个小孔，一时半会还合不上。山治两只手臂都搁到脸上，遮得严严实实，像是感到极度的羞耻。

 

索隆嘴角一撇，伸手握住山治的老二，拇指在顶端那个口子轻轻抠了抠。厨子弹得差点把伤口崩开。下身传来的感觉被刀伤撞散了，疼痛一刀插进他和晕乎乎的愉悦之间，让他清醒过来：“别碰！”凶得像动物呲牙，阴茎也有些软下去。索隆注视他的眼睛，这会瞳孔里的蓝色清晰可见，显得剔透又纤薄。他想捏紧手里这根玩意，想去按那条蜿蜒的伤疤，想让他痛，让他求饶，让他哭着说以后再也不敢这么大意了。念头一闪而逝。索隆沉沉地看他，卸掉憋着的一口气，心里想操你的，算了算了。剑士俯下身，凑到山治脸旁，在嘴唇上碰一下。厨子立即转手勾住他的脖子，把自己送到他嘴里去。索隆咬着他的舌尖吮弄，余光瞥到山治情动了，一只手不老实地往下身跑，便一下揪住，按到头顶上去。山治扭得像条无鳞的白蛇，喉音捂在嘴里呜呜地响。拿剑的手开始动了，从顶端搓到底部的两个卵蛋，接着收紧，捏出一条窄道，让他的阴茎从中穿过，操那光滑薄膜包裹的掌心。山治被摸得浑身直抖，湿漉漉地舔索隆的嘴角，像烈马舔盐。剑士挑逗所有地方，他对这具身体的了解更甚于它的主人，指甲碰擦尿道顶端的开口，把山治往发疯的边缘推。最后他猛一按手掌，厨师顿时绷紧了，向上挺成一张弓，许久才松开，精液滴到床垫上。

 

射完一回的色厨子总算老实下来。山治额上沾了一层薄汗，躺着直喘气，腰伤窸窸窣窣地咬他。索隆和他对视，两人之间静悄悄的，只有流动的呼吸声。剑士又看了他一会，转开视线，把金色的刘海拨整齐，挺着勃起的阴茎去帮他倒了杯水，放到他够得着的地方。山治盯着那坨隆起，觉得过意不去，便伸手去拉他的衣角，被他一转身避开了。“歇着吧你。”索隆语气平平地说，反手关上房门。被留下来的厨子回忆索隆那甩鸟的走姿，忍不住在床上笑出声。

 

山治歇了一会，下床走了两步，打理自己和床单，就穿好衣服出门去了厨房。见到山治的乔巴闹腾得不行，非要他再回去躺一会，被厨师用精湛技巧烹饪的早餐忽悠了一圈，依然坚持己见，强行把乱跑的病人扛回去了。山治不得不被放了额外一天假，养他那已经不碍事的重伤。乔巴给他换药，动作轻柔又小心，一边说：“下次不要这么大意了啊，山治。”山治就点头，一副诚恳的样子。索隆站在旁边看，知道他下次还会大意的，翻了个白眼，心里骂他白痴。厨子仿佛听见他的心音，转头来瞪他，瞪没两下就忽然软了，卷眉毛柔成一个坏笑。索隆被他笑得气不起来，不得不移开视线，重重地叹了口气。

 


End file.
